Grass Stains and Fence Paint
by ROTGOTHDTMAGstories
Summary: An ordinary conversation between the menace and softie of BeanoTown over the newly painted fence that separated their back gardens.


This conversation is officially on Twitter between notasoftie and beanotownsoftie. So I own none of this at all . All credit goes to those two twitter accounts, I just wanted to post it on this because I thought it was sooo good and seeing as one of them only has about 5 followers, I wanted to give them more credit.

* * *

><p>He thought he felt all the fun being squeezed out of the day.<br>"Oi! Walter, don't you have chess club or anything to get to?"

He tutted and rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
>"Only on a Tuesday." He corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's much better than running around, causing havoc with that beastly mutt of yours!"<p>

"Gnasher is _not _a "beastly mutt". Your stupid cat's the one causing all the trouble!"  
>The boy argued, leaning up over the fence that separated their back gardens to get some height leverage on his unfairly tall neighbour.<br>"So what are you doing today then? Documenting plants? Pasting down stamps? Extra homework?"

"Fluffy is _not _stupid!" Walter countered, hands firmly on his hips. He pursed his lips together and snorted.  
>"I plan to do a little gardening, why does that matter?" He glanced at the smaller male who was gracelessly hanging over the fence.<br>"Watch the paint." He added afterwards, not wanting to redo that today. He'd already redone it countless times.

"Augh!" Dennis yelped, removing his arms from where they listlessy rested on Walter's fence and grimacing at the pristine white paint smeared up his sleeves. Mum would be after him with the washing powder for sure! "Urgh! Who paints fences in their spare time, anyway? And _gardens_? My Gran's life is more exciting than yours!"

Walter let out an small snort of amusement, though part if him was greatly annoyed by the other's carelessness.  
>"Look at you!" He mused. "You're a mess- not that that's a surprise with you."<br>The ebony haired male rolled his eyes at the comment, once again pushing his glasses up his nose.  
>"Gardening is very exciting! Much better than pulling pranks"<p>

"Pranks are exciting, gardening is stupid." He muttered, scowling at the comment on the state of himself. Nothing Walter said or did ever semmed to be _necessary. _"Even homework would be better than stupid stuff like this!"

"How would you know?" The ebony haired male questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever gardened?"  
>A pompous smile spread across his lips. "Homework would be better? You don't even do homework, you wouldn't know!" Walter snorted matter-of-factly.<p>

"I accidentally grew that mutant cress for school, remember? That counts for both. So you can shut your gob!" The frown stayed etched into his face, and Dennis found himself wondering why he kept trying to enrage Walter at all.

Walter often wondered the same thing. Sometimes it amused him, other times it down right annoyed him.  
>"Haven't you got somewhere to be anyway? Shouldn't you be out with those friends of yours? Or causing trouble with your mutt?"<p>

"Curly's in detention and Pieface is off on some kind of pie-centric cooking course. Gnasher's at my Gran's house because he ate the curtains in Bea's room." He let out an aggravated puff of air, ruffling his already messy black hair.  
>"And you're no fun either, 'pparently."<p>

Walter crossed his arms, slowly rocking on his heels. "I am totally fun." He protested lightly, pursing his lips.  
>His two closest friends were both busy with family related things, leaving him to his own devices for the day. How boring! "You're not the only one lacking fun today. I was supposed to be planting lillies with Bertie and Dudley today, but they're busy.<p>

"Good, like I'd want to hang around listening to you softies whining about flowers and geometry all day."  
>He scowled at Walter's neatly tended flower bed running the legnth of his fence under him. "How is this "fun" for you anyway?"<p>

Walter marvelled at his flowers, feeling rather proud of them. He brushed off Dennis' comment and sighed.  
>"It's relaxing. Something you make very hard to do." He hissed bitterly, eyes narrowing behind his round glasses. "Plus, I find them beautiful."<p>

Dennis scoffed, a choking kind of laughter bubbling up from the thought of helping Walter relax.  
>"Menacing doesn't come with a snooze button, Walter. You should know that by now. How long have we been neighbours?"<p>

"Longer than necessary." A small chuckle escaped the taller of the two, his eyes slowly gazing over his colourful array of flowers. A small smile curled his lips, but he merely coughed and it faded.  
>"A snooze button would be appreciated every once and a while. I would like to paint and plant in peace even for one day."<br>He twisted slightly, grabbing a trowel from the outdoor table and crouched near an empty patch of dirt, digging a small hole ready to plant some seeds.  
>"Your mutt destroyed my last flower bed."<p>

"I know. I gave a bone for it. He's so well trained!" A positively evil smirk flashed across Dennis' face. He didn't always go out of his way to antagonise the town tell-tale, but oh, revenge was sweet when he did.  
>"And he's not a mutt, he's an Abyssinian Tripe Hound. They're actually fashionable, Athena keeps trying to buy him off me."<p>

Walter snorted and huffed, glaring up at Dennis. "You rewarded him for that?!" He sighed, shaking his head. Such an act shouldn't be a surprise to him.  
>"Fashionable? If any dog is fashionable, it's FooFoo. A poodle is far more attractive than a scruffy ball of fur!" He nodded, agreeing with his own statement. Gnasher was a mess! He needed a good cleaning.<p>

"Trust _you _to know what dogs are fashionable or not." He narrowed his eyes. "And oi, put a sock in it about Gnasher. I'm not above defending him properly from know-it-alls like you."

"My _apologies._" He snorted, standing up straight after making an acceptable amount of holes in the neat patch of dirt.  
>Walter sighed slightly, running a hand through his nearly slicked black hair. "Is leaning over that fence and bugging me your only source of entertainment today?"<p>

"Yeah." He stated flatly, leaving room for question. "Mum and Dad have people over and if I go back in the house, I'm going to be dragged into it for sure. At least _ you _don't _expect _me to have good manners or whatever grown ups want."

Walter snorted at the idea of Dennis having manners. "If you had manners, I'd probably die from shock." He sneered, watering a few of his favourite plants. "Well, if you're willing, we could do something together." He almost shuddered when the words escaped his mouth, but maybe it'd be fun? Who knew. He hadn't anything at all interesting to do, and neither did Dennis. If the other agreed, they'd have to promise to keep this day a secret. God forbid if people actually thought they were friends.

"Yeah." He perked up, his cloud of black hair shifting with him so it looked like something alive and equally excited. "Unless you mean homework or stupid gardening. I'd rather die of boredum up in my treehouse, thanks."

Walter inwardly mused at the other's hair. Would Dennis let him brush it? It looked matted, and it'd surely keep him entertained for a little while- No. He'd probably be teased for wanting to do such a thing, so he quickly shook away the idea. "I won't make you do homework or gardening." He sighed hopelessly, fiddling with his glasses. "Watch a movie maybe?"

"Your movies are awful! You don't even like sci-fi because none of it exists!" The menace threw his hands heavenwards in exasperation, grass stains and white paint still smeared across his jumper and skin.  
>"If we watch anything, I'm choosing."<p>

He bit back any kind of protest and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat. "Alright, alright. You can... You can pick the movie."  
>Walter cringed at the sight of the other's jumper.<br>"That'll be a nuisance to get that out. Are you going to change that, though..?" He gestured toward the other's striped jumper, making a face of disapproval.

"Yes!" Dennis crowed, punching the air with delight. He just _knew _whatever Walter considered "good movies" would be nature documentaries and historically accurate period dramas, the stuff they watch in school.  
>At the comment on his jumper, he paused, glancing down at himself in surprise. "Change it? Why? Looks fine to me."<p>

Walter jumped and cringed at the other's shout of delight, making a small face of annoyance. "Yes, change it. It's covered in grass stains and fence paint."  
>The taller of the two wouldn't dream of going out in something so dirty... Scrap that, he wouldn't get that dirty to begin with.<p>

"Don't want to. Only got the one anyway. And I'll just wear that til mum rugby tackles me and wrestles it off to wash."  
>He spoke as though it was something to be proud of, a real trophy, and to Dennis, it really was. His jumper was prized.<p>

Walter didn't even attempt to argue, as he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. "Fine, keep it on. Not my fault if you look a mess." Once again, his hands were on his hips. " just remember to take your shoes _off _when you come inside." He was _not _going to be cleaning dirty footprints out of the carpet for the rest of the day, as much as he enjoyed cleaning.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not pushing my monthly bath forward for you, anyway."  
>He hiked himself over the fence, landing gracelessly in Walter's pristine flower bed.<br>"Oops."

The tall male's eye twitched and the palm of his hand collided with his forehead. He inhaled deeply, stifling a scream of annoyance and obscenities. "Yes, oops." He hissed out before turning on his heals, heading towards his back door.  
>"Remember, shoes off." He sounded a little softer this time, but his tone was still firm. "No mud in the house...No. Mud. In. The. House."<p>

"I heard you the first time!" He argued loudly, trailing after the neat boy and glancing all around. It had been a while since he'd been to Walter's house, and the first time of his own violation. Being away from Curly, Pieface and Gnasher really did take its toll. "Can't believe this. I've hit a new low."

"I heard that!" Walter shot over his shoulder, gently slipping his shoes off before stepping inside. He was supposed to be planting lillies with Bertie and Dudley, how did this happen? Now he'd most likely have to sit through an illogical sci-fi movie.  
>"Is my company really that bad, Dennis?" It was a genuine question, no fake 'you hurt my feelings' twoddle.<p>

"Yeah. You're boring, too grown up and suck all the fun out of everything!" He agreed easily, kicking his shoes off and leaving a dark muddy mark just above the skirting board of the hallway wall.  
>"But maybe I can change that today...make you cooler. Get you into sci-fi movies for a start."<p>

Walter let out a small squeak, resisting the urge to slap Dennis upside the head and scrub the mark off the wall until it disappeared.  
>He sighed, readjusting his glasses. "Well, I did say you could pick the movie..." There were no buts, no tuts, no complaints about illogical false-fact nonsense, just a small sigh of compliance.<p>

"Right then, let's do this!" He passed ahead of Walter to the pristine, expensively furnished living room, examining the rows of DVDs neatly arranged like books on smart shelves along the TV wall. "Urgh! These are awful! You really watch this educational rubbish? We'll have to see what's on TV."

Walter followed the other, his arms somewhat anxiously crossed over his chest. "Yes I do. They are surprisingly good."  
>He rolled his eyes at Dennis' comment and hovered by the couch.<br>"There's nothing wrong with my DVDs."

"Walter, there's nothing _right _with your DVDs." He groaned, rolling his eyes in desperation. "They're just so wrong, you can't even tell they're wrong. They're all too wrong!  
>... Thank goodness you've got me!"<p> 


End file.
